


A Sex-Filled Interlude

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Rodney gets distracted in the middle of doing dirty, dirty things to John.





	A Sex-Filled Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> An innocent comment in melegan's post today where she said: _It might open the door to more slashy porn...(that would be waking up in a hot sweat, right?)_. And suddenly my mind went all sorts of fun, porny places.

John was enjoying the ministrations of Rodney's tongue as it licked underneath his foreskin, and the strong finger that chased around his hole, occasionally venturing in to press against his prostate. He loved Rodney's pledge that every blowjob came with a free rimjob, and often held Rodney up to that promise. Just as he got close, the sensual bubble of his impending orgasm starting deep in his balls, there was the sound of a buzz, followed quickly by the absence of Rodney's mouth on his cock.  
  
"Rodney? What the hell?" John asked as precome dripped from the tip of his cock. It was a treat that Rodney enjoyed, and yet somehow it was falling to the bedspread instead of coating Rodney's tonsils.  
  
"What? There was a post about opening doors to more slashy porn. I wanted to see if there were specifics."  
  
John watched as Rodney flicked through his PDA.  
  
"Less email, more sucking," John complained.  
  
Rodney smirked, then pushed John down until he was on his back. He lifted John's legs over his shoulders and gently bit John's furry asscheek. "Just for that, no more blowjob."  
  
"Then what-" John said, stopping only because he gasped as Rodney's tongue lapped at his hole.  
  
"I'm gonna see if you can come just from being rimmed," Rodney said between nips.  
  
John moaned at the new sensations and pulled Rodney's head, burying his tongue deep in his ass. God, he loved a challenge.


End file.
